Of Sunrise and Sunset
by ithi
Summary: The bittersweet love story of the lover's triangle between the maiden Ithil Linde and Haldir of Lothlorien and Legolas Greenleaf The full and complete story now uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the people places and things from Lord of the Rings, those belongs to Tolkien. The original characters are my own creation and belong to me!  
  
Of Sunrise and Sunset Chapter 1  
It is a beautiful autumn day in the forest of Lothlorien. Haldir and his brothers, Rumil and Orophin are out on a journey to gather news and patrol the forest borders. The forest seems peaceful, so they are enjoying the day, listening to the trees talk and the whispering of the wind.  
  
"Do not look now, but we are not alone" Haldir whispers to his brothers without looking behind him. "Arrows ready." Turning fast around he draws arrow to bowstring shouting, "Come out and I won't use you for a quiver!"  
  
The only answer that comes is the sound of laughter on the wind.  
"Ithil!" Haldir shakes his head slowly as he lowers his bow. "Ithil, how many times must I tell you that you are too young to be following us?"  
  
The answer this time came in the form of an arrow that whizzes by his head missing it by less than an inch. Haldir doesn't even blink.  
  
"I am just as gifted as you with the bow Haldir! I can take care of myself!" Came a girl's voice that is light and musical like wind chimes. Out of the shadows Ithil steps into the sunlight. She is not very tall for she has not yet come of age in elvish years. Her fair blonde hair is like most of the other elves in Lothlorien. The one feature that sets her apart from other elves is her incredibly deep dark green eyes, a rarity among elves.  
"Ithil you are only 73 years old."  
  
"75!" Ithil says stamping her foot.  
  
"My point is you are to young to be venturing out so far from Caras Galadhon." Haldir says, his voice gruff with irritation and anger. "Now we have to take you back ourselves to make sure you get there alright."  
  
"I can see myself back, I don't need an armed escort." Ithil disappears up into the nearest tree trying to hide in the uppermost branches. Jumping from tree to tree in cat-like silence she puts some distance between herself and Haldir and his brothers.  
  
Or so she thinks.  
  
Coming to a stop at the top of a very high tree that overlooks the land, she sits down.  
  
"I only wish to see all there is to see in the world." She says out loud to herself. For she has never been allowed to leave Caras Galadhon before and today she snuck away, following Haldir's trail into the forest.  
  
A voice answers her from behind. "You breathe so loud I could have shot you in the dark."  
  
Without looking behind her, she says sarcastically, "Very funny Haldir, you should remember that one."  
  
"Ithil." Haldir starts, but pauses in mid-sentence as if thinking. "If you will follow us, and you promise that if there is trouble you will hide in the trees. you may come with us." Rumil and Orophin look at Haldir in surprise, they could not go with him till they were 100 years old. Looking at each other they shrug, Haldir was the oldest and if he wanted this young girl to follow them it was on his head.  
  
"Really? Can we follow the river to the great waterfall?" Ithil asks her eyes sparkle with delight.  
  
"Do you promise?" Haldir looking like he is starting to regret allowing this at all and getting inpatient with her.  
  
" Of course I promise, let's go!" Ithil starts to walk past him. But he stands in her way.  
  
"An oath is a solemn thing among our people Ithil, I expect you to hold to your word." Haldir stands in her way, a dead serious look on his face.  
  
"I know Haldir, I will keep true to my word to you, now and always." Ithil looks into his eyes, a shadow passes over her face that takes him by surprise.  
  
"Well then let us be on our way." Rumil shouts running past all of them.  
  
"Last one to the river is an orc!" Orophin shouts in return as he runs after Rumil.  
  
"Let's have at them Ithil! Stay close!" Haldir laughs as he follows his brothers into the dense trees. Laughing Ithil chases after. Soon they come to the musical waters of Nimrodel.  
  
"Look and behold the fairness of our land, Ithil." Haldir sweeps his arm in a grand gesture to the river and the lands all around. Ithil looks; never in her dreams did she imagine anything so beautiful.  
  
"It's so wondrous." Says Ithil "I wish to see more! Can we go the falls, Haldir?" Her eyes are bright with wonder and delight. Haldir laughs heartily.  
  
"Of course my lady!" He laughs as he makes a sweeping bow, "whatever the lady wishes. Coming brothers?"  
  
Rumil and Orophin look at each other then they both look at Haldir .  
"I think we will stay here and enjoy the music of the water." Orophin says as he leans back against a tree.  
  
"Yes, I agree. You two go on ahead we will catch up later." Agrees Rumil, as a mischievous look passes over his face.  
  
Haldir sighs, rolling his eyes he says to Ithil, "Come on." Motioning Ithil to follow him along the shoreline.  
  
The musical sound of the water steadily becomes louder and the sound of Ithil's laughter blends with it until they merge perfectly into a beautiful melody. They break through a dense growth of trees to see the top of the falls of Celairlanthir.  
  
"Oh Haldir, it more wonderful then I could have ever hoped!" Ithil's eyes if possible are even wider than before and seem to sparkle like two great emeralds. Haldir looks down at her, it brings a warm feeling to his heart that he has never felt before. He likes the feeling and wants to keep on making Ithil happy.  
  
Farther downriver beneath the falls, they see movement in the rushes on the opposite side of the river. Quickly both Haldir and Ithil hide in a tree.  
  
"What do you think it is Haldir?" Ithil asks quietly.  
  
"Men, I can smell them now that the wind has changed direction."  
  
"Men? What do they want here?"  
  
"I do not know it can not be for good for there is an ill wind about them." Haldir replies. "Ithil for now I want you to stay here in this tree. My brothers should be catching their scent about now and be on their way."  
  
"We are already here brother." Came the whispered voice of Rumil. Rumil and Orophin appear next to them in the tree.  
  
"Stay here we will see what they are up to. If the need arises go as swiftly as you can to sound the alarm." Orophin tells Ithil. Nodding she settles in a crook of the tree to hide from prying eyes. Haldir and his brothers silently leave the tree and make their way down the river. If Ithil had not been an Elf and if she did not know what to look for she would have never have seen them.  
  
Finally they came to a tree directly across from where the men are. They can see now that there are at least twenty of them. The men bring out a boat; about half of them get into it and they paddle their way across the river.  
  
In the tree Haldir and his brothers are watching and speculating about what the men are doing.  
  
"They seem to be searching for something brothers." Orophin says to the others.  
  
"I agree Orophin; but what could they be searching for? They seem to be taking a great deal of time along the river bank." Replies Rumil  
  
"We should send Ithil for help." Orophin says.  
  
"We can not get word to her without revealing that she is there, for the men are almost across." Haldir replies. "No it is up to us right now but soon others will catch their scent on the wind and come. For now we watch and wait."  
  
The men finally reach their side of the river . One of the men in a gruff, gravelly voice calls out, "You two search upstream the rest of you head down stream. We will find that ring or I will know the reason why not! His Lordship does not take kindly to failure."  
  
"The ring." Whispers Haldir.  
  
"The ring?" Rumil and Orophin echo back.  
  
"What do you think they mean Haldir?" Asks Rumil.  
  
"The only ring I can think of that men would go to such trouble for, is the one ring of Sauron. It is said that Isildur was ambushed by orcs and lost it in a river. For the One ring was not on him when they retrieved his body from the water." Haldir tells them. Turing to look at them, he says, "Who could have sent them to search here? We must stop them."  
  
The two men heading upriver they are getting close to where Ithil hid.  
  
Out of just to see what was happening better or just plain not knowing what she's doing Ithil leaves the crook of the tree and starts coming into view of the men. She obviously does not know that she is in danger of being discovered; but before Haldir can do anything the two men spot her.  
  
"Well well well, lookie at the songbird in the tree Moitir." Said the one man pointing up at Ithil.  
  
"Yeah; say isn't it hunting season for songbirds Balthín?" Replies Moitir.  
  
"Why I do believe you are right but I think that this bird would make a better trophy in a cage, then stuffed and mounted on the wall." Balthín said leeringly. Ithil does not know what to do. She does not want to call out to Haldir and his brothers lest she draw attention to their position.  
  
"You will find that this bird has sharp talons!" Ithil hisses menacingly. With that she draws her bow sending an arrow through the air skewering Moitir straight through, front to back.  
  
"Now that's not nice little song bird." Balthín growls menacingly at her, the commotion draws the attention of the other men who make their way to where they are.  
  
"Now!" Shouts Haldir. And Rumil, Orophin and him, drop out of the tree behind the men, swords drawn. The men are taken by surprise, but quick enough they too have their swords out and face the three brothers.  
  
Ithil drops down from the tree and runs into the forest to get help. She can hear the sound of the battle behind her, she stops unsure. Should she go back and try to help? Making her way back to the river she can see that the men have almost overpowered the three brothers. Drawing an arrow she pulls back her bow.  
  
"Not so fast my dear." Says a rough voice by her ear. She is so intent on the battle that she did not hear Balthín following her. Looking around she sees that he has his sword to her back. She lowers her bow.  
  
"Get up!" He says, slowly Ithil gets to her feet. "Walk!" He nudges her with his sword. They go to the riverbank where the men and elves are still in the heat of battle.  
  
"Hey you pointy ears! I've got your pretty little songbird here and if you don't want her to end up on a spit you better put down your swords!" Rumil and Orophin did not know the common language of men very well but they can tell what he means when they see he has captured Ithil. The three brothers put their swords on the ground and raise their hands in the air. Quickly the men surround them and pick up the swords and take away their bows and arrows. The men tie the hands of the elves behind them.  
  
"She should bring a good reward, this pretty little songbird." Said Balthín.  
  
"Yes but why should his Lordship have all the fun?" Said a different man. "We could help him out by breaking her spirit a little for him. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
All the men agree and leer at Ithil. Her heart is beating wildly.  
  
"Come on dearie I won't hurt you" said Balthín, leering at her "Much" He says laughing, dragging her into the forest.  
  
"Here now, why should you go first?" the largest man says. Then they all start fighting among themselves, the fight turns to pushing and shoving, the pushing and shoving turn into punching and kicking. In the uproar none of the men notice that the Haldir and his brothers have freed themselves from their bonds, also no one notices that Balthin is dragging Ithil into the forest his hand over her mouth.  
  
In the fracas the brothers easily dispatch the men. Upon seeing the brothers win the battle, the men on the other side of the river run off. But Ithil is nowhere to be seen. Wildly Haldir looks around; she is his responsibility he has to find her.  
  
They look up and down the riverbank but there is no sign of her. Looking down they see in the mud, plain as day the tracks of someone being dragged off. A high-pitched scream fills the air. Haldir takes off like lightening his brothers close behind.  
  
"Now my little bird, let's pluck your feathers." Balthín starts to tear at her clothes, Ithil fights back but Balthín is just a bit stronger than her. She lets out a piercing scream.  
  
"Enough of that you!" and he backhands her across the face knocking her unconscious.  
  
Haldir bursts through the bushes taking Balthín by surprise; in a fit of rage Haldir raises his sword and cuts Balthín's head off. A second later his brothers burst in; they look at Haldir in surprise, they had never seen their brother totally lose control like that.  
  
"Let's get her back." Says Haldir as he gently lifts her limp body.  
  
Haldir is angry with himself; then and there makes a vow to himself that he will not let anything ever happen to Ithil, looking down into her face, he promises her as well.  
  
"Dúath avon rada le." He whispers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The years pass, Haldir teaches Ithil about sword fighting, hand to hand fighting, how to be invisible in the forest, how to track and hunt. She of course already has skill with the bow, but she also shows great proficiency with daggers. They take many trips into the forest, but Haldir always refuses to allow her to come with him when he and his brothers leave the borders to journey into other lands.  
  
Finally she is 100 years old, coming of age in elf years. There are so few young elves anymore that when one does come of age it is cause for a huge celebration that should last for days. Everyone in Lothlorien is invited. Ithil spends the day getting ready, taking extra care in her dress and hair.  
  
At last night falls and the time for the feast has come. The great hall is lit with rows and rows of candles; the tables are laden with as much food as they can hold. The guests all arrive at the same time.  
  
Lord Celeborn himself says the blessing for the food and a special blessing over Ithil. The elves eat and eat and the drink flows. At last the feasting is done, for now. The tables are cleared away and the musicians start to play. There is much talking and laughing and the elves are having a grand time, as is Haldir and his brothers. Until at last it is mid-night, the special time, it is when the elf that is coming of age will take the step that marks them as walking from childhood into adulthood.  
  
Everyone grows quiet; a garland of Lorien leaves is placed on the ground around Ithil. She looks up at the stars, and then looks at the faces around her and her eyes come to rest upon Haldir. Her face is beaming and he gives her a nod and a smile. Ithil lifts her foot and steps out of the circle. Everyone lets out a great cheer and stands to their feet.  
  
It is elvish custom for the new adult to do something for the guests whether it is a song, or recite an epic poem; some would paint or show the crafts they learned. It is Ithil's turn and she walks over to where a harp has been placed in a corner.  
  
She sits at the harp and pulls it onto her shoulder. Raising her hands to the harp she looks at Haldir for a second. His eyes are still upon her and his smile brighter than before. She holds his eyes for a second and gives him a small nod.  
  
She starts playing, the music of the harp flows like water over the listeners. She starts to sing a song about a young elf princess who is in love with an elf prince. Their tale is so sad and so beautiful that soon tears are flowing down the cheeks of many of the guests. As she plays it seems as though the night itself pauses to listen. The wind stills and the birds fall silent, as does the crickets and frogs. Finally her song is done and the elves sit in silence looking at her. Suddenly they jump to their feet and clap and cheer her again.  
  
The musicians start to play a light and happy song; Ithil stands up and starts to dance. Haldir cannot take his eyes off of her. At last he can hold it in no longer, he gets up and grabbing her by the hand he dances around the room with her. It seems as though the night will never end.  
  
Early in the morning the festivity is still going strong, Haldir manages to sneak Ithil away from the other guests. The moon is still in the sky and it shines through the branches of the trees. Haldir leads her to one of the topmost balconies.  
  
"Why are we up here Haldir?" Ithil asks.  
  
"I want to give you your gift in private." He smiles at her and hands her a small box.  
  
"Haldir what.?" She looks at him inquisitively.  
  
"Just open it." He laughs. She takes the box and opens it. Folded within some soft white silk lay a broach of roses, rosebuds and leaves that has been carved from mithril.  
  
" I made it for you, myself. The roses represent you opening from a bud to a full, beautiful rose."  
  
"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Haldir." She said looking up into his face.  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Ithil." He replies. Leaning close to her he places a soft kiss upon her mouth. Ithil raises her hand and caresses his cheek, she pulls his face close to hers and she kisses him back.  
  
"I have loved you for a long time Haldir of Lothlorien."  
  
"And I you." He replies.  
  
They walk hand in hand in the moonlight 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
A few months later a messenger from Rivendell comes to the court of Lord Celeborn. He has much news to tell them, of a fellowship and a great burden one of them carries. Lord Celeborn sends Haldir out to meet this "Fellowship" that has been sent by Lord Elrond.  
  
From high atop the trees they can see them, the fellowship sent out from Rivendell. Haldir leans over and whispers to Ithil, "Stay here in this tree we will go and give them a friendly greeting." Ithil can see his smirk of a smile and tries very hard not to laugh out loud. She stays behind out of sight in the tree as she is told.  
  
Ithil is happy when into view steps Aragorn, for she has met him many times in the court of Lady Galadriel. It is good to see him again. But what is this? A dwarf? And Hobbits? The messengers of Elrond had not mentioned these. And who is this elf? He obviously came from far away. She looks forward to meeting them, as it sounds as if they are going to be taken to Caras Galadhon. So she follows behind trying to stay out of sight. She follows as they cross the river and through the forest.  
  
At one point she misjudges a branch she is holding on to and it breaks with a loud snap. Aragorn turns to the sound and he sees someone hiding deeper in the branches. Aragorn has to smile to himself for he knows full well who it is following them. Legolas also turns to where the sound comes from, and with his elvish eyes he sees her in the tree. He wonders who she is for she is very beautiful.  
  
When they reach Caras Galadhon, Ithil leaves them to go to her room to change into her court clothes. Once she changed she goes to see if there is anything she can do to make the visitors welcome. Going into the kitchen she prepares a tray to take to them. She fills it to overflowing with fruits and cakes and a beautiful silver decanter of drink, and she takes it to the visitors.  
  
Aragorn warmly greets her. "It is good to see you again Ithil." Aragorn says bowing to her.  
  
"It is pleasant to see your face again Aragorn, even if it does need washing." She laughs. Aragorn smiles and shakes his head. She is spending too much time with Haldir, he thinks to himself. Legolas laughs at her comment.  
  
"May I introduce you to Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Aragorn says extending his hand to Legolas. Legolas bows to Ithil. "And over here," he continues, "Is Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pip Took, they are hobbits from the Shire. This is Gimli son of Gloin from the Lonely Mountains. And this is Borimir of Gondor. Gentlemen I give you the lovely Ithil Linde, Lady Galadriel's handmaiden."  
  
"Most pleased to meet all of you. I bring you substance for body and spirit; eat, drink and rest for it may be a long time before you have such comforts again." Ithil smiles at the company. Her eyes come to rest on Legolas. "If you would not mind I would like to return to you later and hear of your journey."  
  
Her glistening green eyes captivate Legolas; he bows again and replies, "As you wish, it would be my pleasure my lady."  
  
With that she leaves them to their rest and returns to her duties. Songs start to fill the trees, such sadness, as she has never heard before. It brings tears to her eyes to hear it.  
  
Even in the midst of such sadness and desperate times it is exciting to her to have such visitors from afar. Ithil finishes her duties with haste and runs back to the company. When she returns to them she finds all of them asleep, save for Legolas. He has been waiting for her return.  
  
Sitting down beside him Ithil says, "Tell me of your journey, tell all that you can." Legolas laughs, and he begins their tale. Ithil listens intently, wide-eyed, interrupting only to ask questions to clarify something he says.  
  
At last his tale ends and he looks at Ithil, her eyes are bright with wonder.  
"Tell me of Mirkwood, tell me of your home, you're travels." She asks pleadingly. A voice laughing from behind them interrupts her.  
  
"Ithil, that is enough, let him sleep." They turn to see Haldir standing on the stairs. "Come Ithil."  
  
"Yes Haldir." She says getting up, "It was a great pleasure to meet you Legolas Greenleaf, and I hope that fortune will allow us to meet again one day."  
  
"I will look forward to that day My lady." Legolas says rising to his feet, bowing once more. Ithil nods and leaves with Haldir.  
  
Ithil watches as the Fellowship leaves down the river. Her eyes follow until she can no longer see them.  
  
Turning from the river, she whispers under her breath, "Until our paths cross once more Legolas Greenleaf." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Word has come from Lord Elrond. A call has been sent up to go the aid of the men at Helm's Deep. We will not leave Middle Earth to hands of Sauron without a fight! Take up your arms and prepare, for we leave this very hour!" Lord Celeborn announces to the assembled elves.  
  
Haldir prepares to go, Ithil is beside him.  
  
"Must you go?" Tears stream down Ithil's eyes.  
  
"It is for all of Middle Earth that I go. The world of men will not survive without help. I want you to take the boat and go to the havens, I will join you as soon as I can." Haldir pauses in his packing; taking her by the hands he looks deep in her eyes.  
  
With a quivering voice Ithil says. "If we are parted, my heart will break. Stay with me." Haldir sighs, he knows of no words to ease her wound. "Then I will go with you to Helm's Deep and fight by your side. I am gifted with the bow and dagger." Ithil says firmly, but she knows he will not allow it.  
  
Haldir takes her into his arms and holds her close. It feels as though their hearts are beating as one. His heart too is breaking at this parting.  
  
"I will be back before you know it and the Lady Galderiel will be needing her handmaiden. If we are unsuccessful and Sauron's power grows." Haldir trails off. He gently raises her face to look into her eyes. Deep in his heart he knows that this will be the very last time that he will get lost in the warm green of her eyes a green that reminds him of the Lorien. Lowering his face to hers, he places a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips.  
  
"Take this and let us be bonded together. for all of eternity." Haldir places in her hand, his ring. Tears flow freely from Ithil's eyes. She places the ring on her finger.  
  
"For you take this and let us be bound forever." Ithil gives Haldir her ring. He takes it and puts it onto his finger.  
  
"You will see I will be back before you can miss me." Says Haldir, trying in vain to make her smile.  
  
"I fear the sunset now." Says Ithil looking away.  
  
"Why do you fear such a thing?" Haldir says gently turning her back to face him.  
  
"I fear the night approaching and you are not here with me." Ithil looks deeply into his eyes, past his eyes as if trying to see into his soul. Suddenly a horn sounds, piercing their embrace and tearing them in two.  
  
"I must leave now." Haldir says, he turns and taking his things he leaves without looking back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Time passes with no word of the battle at Helm's Deep. Within Lothlorien Ithil waits for news of the battle with mounting anxiety, until finally she came to a decision, she will go herself and get word. She bursts into the chamber of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galaderiel.  
  
"I can not take the waiting any longer My Lady. I must ride out to Helm's Deep myself and get word of the battle."  
  
"Ithil, I do not think that is very wise, I fear your leaving here will be more heartbreaking then if you stay and wait." Says Lady Galadriel.  
  
"I can not stay here not knowing what is happening. I will travel quickly under the cover of the woods as long as I can. I know the way, for I have read many of Haldir's maps. I am not afraid of the enemy."  
  
Ithil turns to leave. Looking back over her shoulder she says to Lady Galadriel, "I bid you peace My Lady, I doubt I shall ever see you again."  
  
"Goodbye Ithil, may you find peace in your heart." Galadriel watches Ithil leave. Turning to Celeborn, Galadriel says, "The path she has chosen will only bring her the pain of death I fear."  
  
Quickly Ithil gathers provisions for the journey. Mounting her horse she takes off with the speed of lightening. Her heart is light and heavy at the same time. What will she find? Will she see the love that drives her out into the dangers of war or will she find the heartbreak that war can bring? Swiftly the land flies by; Ithil barely looks either left or right all her thought is on finding Haldir. She rides unchallenged all the way to Helm's Deep. What she sees when she gets to the top of the rise, makes her blood run cold.  
  
Bodies. bodies everywhere, orcs, men and elves lay one upon the other. Never has she seen anything like it. Steeling herself she rides down to the keep. Destruction and carnage assault her eyes as the stench of death assaults her nose.  
  
'He is a great warrior, he survived this I know he did.' She tells herself. Riding past the gaping hole in what was once the impenetrable stone wall of Helm's Deep she sees only more death.  
  
Hope rises in her when a door opens and out into the sun steps Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas Greenleaf. A smile as bright as the sun spreads across her face, Ithil leaps from her horse and runs to them.  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas! My friends!" Leaping into their arms she almost knocks them over.  
  
"You are alive! There had been no word. I came to see." Her voice trails off. Aragorn and Legolas exchange a sad dark look then turn their eyes back to Ithil.  
  
"What." Ithil steps back. "Where, where is Haldir? Surely he is inside making a song of victory, and reliving tales of valor and courage" Her smile fades. "Where is he?"  
  
"Ithil." Legolas starts but can not bring himself to tell her.  
  
Aragorn places his hands gently on Ithil's shoulders. "I am sorry Ithil. The enemy struck down Haldir. He died in my arms." Aragorn says as his voice breaks with heavy sorrow.  
  
"No, no it can not be." She looks desperately at them, "Please tell me it is not so." Ithil falls to the ground as though an arrow pierced her heart. Gathering what little strength she has left she looks at them and says. "Take me to his body. For I wish to look upon it one last time."  
  
"No Ithil, do not torture yourself so." Aragorn began.  
  
"I will take you." Legolas intervenes. Making their way through the smell of death that is so strong it is palatable, he leads her to the embattlement. There amid several orc bodies Haldir lay.  
  
His eyes are still open as if they are looking to the sun above. Ithil makes her way over to him. Looking down upon his body with disbelief, she feels despair over take her. Gently sitting down beside him, she takes his head and places it in her lap. She starts to stroke his hair, just as she had done so may times before as they would lie on the talans watching the moon and stars chase each other in the night sky.  
  
"I cannot face the sunset Haldir of Lothlorien.  
I cannot look upon the moon and stars without you.  
Manadh nîn an manadh lîn raen an uir." Ithil whispers softly. With that Ithil lays her head upon his chest. She can feel the darkness and emptiness of despair and loneliness overtake her. All around her grows dimmer and dimmer. She grows numb to the carnage around her. 'So this is what it feels like to die, to die of a broken heart. Haldir my love I am coming to the golden place where you are.'  
  
"Ithil, no! Ú-car anno vi am ir dúath!" Legolas shouts in vain.  
  
But darkness almost completely consumes her when something brings her back, a sound that is as soft as a whisper. Her eyes blinking in the sunlight that slowly came back into focus, she realizes she is no longer over Haldir's body but now she lay facing the sky with Legolas and Aragorn looking down upon her. Their eyes are full of grief, for they can take no more death this day. At the same time they both notice that her eyes are open.  
  
"Ithil." Legolas starts to say, but she leaps to her feet and flies past them. Legolas and Aragorn look at each other, jumping to their feet they follow after her. She runs to her horse, grabs her satchel and starts to rummage through it. Catching up to her, Legolas looks at her he says, "What is it Lady? What is it that brings you back from the blackness of death?"  
  
Smiling she looks into Legolas' eyes, breathlessly she answers, "He lives, he lives Legolas!" Finding her pouch of herbs and remedies she runs back to Haldir. Legolas and Aragorn exchange a sad look, she must be mad from grief they both think. Walking back to where Haldir lay they see Ithil bending over his lifeless looking body whispering healing words and mixing herbs in a golden bowl.  
  
"You labor is in vain dear lady." Says Aragorn trying to lead her away.  
  
"No! No, you do not understand. Legolas, listen, listen with your ears. His heart it beats, barely but yet it beats. Help me!" Ithil pleads. Legolas shakes his head, but places his ear to Haldir chest and listens. Hearing nothing he starts to rise, but then, very faintly, he hears it. However faint he unmistakably heard it, Haldir's heart is beating!  
  
"Tis true Aragorn! He lives!" Legolas shouts.  
  
"What?" Aragorn leans over and places his hand on Haldir's chest. A slow smile spreads over his face. It is true. "If you have need Lady, there are more herbs and remedies inside."  
  
"Help me turn him over." Ithil says, trying hard to turn his body over so she can apply the mixture of herbs on to his wounds. They help her turn him over.  
  
"Dear Lady, there is more that we need to attend to. Send a message if you have need of anything. I am sorry I doubted you." Says Aragorn. They leave her to work on Haldir.  
  
After awhile they return to find Haldir sitting up and Ithil giving him liquid from a flask.  
  
"It is good to see you brother." Aragorn says, trying to hide the tears of relief that are welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I am ready to return to the battle." Haldir says, struggling to his feet. Legolas helps him to his feet.  
  
Ithil gives Haldir a nasty look, "You will do no such thing. I have sent for a cart with horses and a driver. It will take you and the other wounded to Lothlorien. As I can see your strength is returning, there are other wounded I can attend to." Haldir nods as Ithil turns and leaves the three of them.  
  
"Gandalf and King Theoden have decided to ride to Isengard to meet the enemy." Aragorn tells Haldir. "There is much to prepare." Aragorn turns and leaves.  
  
"Oh that I was to ride into battle again." Haldir looks to the horizon. To Legolas he says. "I fear Ithil will ask to go with you. She has always longed to see much of the world and I cannot ask her not to go. For she asked me not to leave her and yet I did, to do my duty. Because of that she left the safety of Lothlorien and put herself in the hand of danger." He pauses, "However I can ask of you to look after her and keep her safe."  
  
"You have my word that I will do all that is within my power Haldir." Legolas says looking to where Ithil is tending to a human. "Come, I will take you to the cart."  
  
Haldir nods, also looking at Ithil; she is smiling and laughing at something the man said. Sadly Haldir continues, "She can find sunshine on the darkest of days. She will not come back to me the same as she was before I left the Lorien. She will change and though we promised our bond one to the other we are not yet married. I can not hold that promise to her if it is no longer what she wishes when she returns to me." He looks to the ring on his finger. "I hope that I am still her heart's desire when that day comes."  
  
Just then the cart pulls into view ahead of them.  
  
"Farwell Legolas Greenleaf, I entrust to you my greatest treasure." Haldir says as he steps into the cart  
  
"I will guard it with my life Haldir of the Galadrium." Legolas places his fist over his heart and bows to Haldir. Just then Ithil appears seemingly out of nowhere next to the cart.  
  
"Haldir, I have offered my services as a healer to the King; he accepted and I am getting ready to travel with them to Isengard." Ithil says quickly.  
  
"I have expected such Ithil, come here and tell me good-bye" says Haldir trying to smile. Ithil climbs into the cart and Haldir puts his arms around her.  
  
"My time is short and I have much I want to say to you." Ithil begins.  
  
"Tell me when I see you in Lothlorien." He gives her a quick kiss and releases her from his arms. Ithil looks confused for a moment, but she has no time to ponder Haldir's behavior. She gives him another quick kiss and jumps down from the cart.  
  
"Are we ready to leave?" Asks the cart driver.  
  
"Yes everyone who is going to Lothlorien is already waiting for you by the gate." Ithil replies. "Take care good sir, for you carry a precious cargo."  
  
"That I will My Lady." The cart driver calls back over his shoulder as he urges the horses forward. Ithil watches the cart pull away. When the cart is out of sight she turns to Legolas saying, "I must pack my horse and refill my herbs from the keep."  
  
"Very well I must go to Aragorn and see if there is anywhere I am needed." Legolas replies.  
  
They start to walk back to the keep and as they pass a mound of seemingly dead orc bodies, one of them screams aloud and grabs Ithil by the ankle. Quicker then even Legolas' eyes could see, Ithil withdraws a dagger from the belt at her waist and drives it into the orc's chest killing it. As she stands there staring at the orc, its blood dripping from her dagger, Legolas sees a darkness and an anger in her eyes that he has never seen there before. The words of Haldir came back to his mind.  
  
'She can find sunlight on the darkest of days.' 'She will not return to me the same.'  
  
Legolas hopes he did not just witness the end of her light 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I have not written this part yet for I am waiting for RoTK to be released before I complete it so I can decide how continue. Because I don't want to "trample" over Tolkien's orginal works (which I do not own) I like to write 'inbetween'. Here there will be lots of action and less romance. Chapter 7 (the next chapter) is after the final defeat of Sauron and all have returned to Rivendell for celebrations. 


	7. Chpter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Legolas walks with Ithil back to her room. They are still laughing over the events that happened during supper.  
  
"In a few days I shall return to Lothlorien, I can not say that I am completely happy to be leaving Rivendell for it is a fair and wondrous place. But my heart sings at the thought of seeing Haldir again."  
  
"Sweet Lady," Legolas begins, "There is something that I must say to you before you go."  
  
"Why Legolas muin, what is it? You know you may tell me anything." Ithil says turning to him.  
  
"I." he stops and looks into her face, not knowing how to continue. Placing one hand upon her cheek and the other on the small of her back, he pulls her close to him. Lowering his face to hers, he kisses her. Ithil's eyes open wide in shock. So many things race through her mind. 'He can't do this. I can't do this. I.'  
  
But this kiss is not like one from Haldir, whose kisses are soft and gentle. This kiss from Legolas is hard and passionate, it warms her body all over, and his touch burns her skin. She did not know that she could feel anything like this. Coming back to her senses Ithil realizes that she is kissing Legolas back just as passionately. Suddenly she breaks away from him.  
  
"No I can not do this." Ithil turns and goes quickly into her room and shuts the door.  
  
--------------------  
Far away in Lothlorien Haldir is having a fitful dreamless sleep when suddenly he awakens.  
  
--------------------  
The next day the sun rises bright and cool. Ithil wakes before most of the house, dressing quickly she makes her way down the stairs and out to the garden. She does not want to see anyone or be seen by anyone. However two people witness her departure. From her window Arwen who has been watching the morning sunrise happens to look down and sees Ithil making her way down the path. And one person Ithil most wanted to hide from sees her.  
  
Legolas had been up all night pondering what happened. Spending the night on one of the many rooftops he relived kissing Ithil over and over in his mind. It is torture to him, for he promised Haldir, who is her intended, that he would keep her safe from harm. But now he has caused her great anguish. He did not intended to kiss Ithil last night, he only wanted to tell her how brave and wise he thinks she is and how much he has come to care for her. He sits silently. Suddenly it dawns on him; he loves her, not care for, but love, a deep undying love.  
  
Just then he sees her, his eyes follow as she walks along the path, and his heart starts beating fast and hard in his chest. He resists the impulse to run to her and sweep her into his arms. She looks up and sees him there; she breaks into a fast run away from him.  
  
He can just kick himself for allowing things to get so out of control. Now here is Ithil, who has become the delight of the court of Elrond, now she is hiding from everyone who has come to love her, because of being in torment by what he did to her. How could he have been so stupid, so selfish, how could he cause so much suffering to her and too himself?  
  
Feeling unwanted eyes looking upon her Ithil looks around, her gaze is drawn upward to the rooftops. There she sees him, his eyes on her. She cannot bear to see Legolas look at her. She takes off running to the streams. There she turns upstream and makes her way as quickly as she can to one of the waterfalls. She finds herself a place to sit in the shade of an old willow tree. She takes comfort in the sound of the falls and breeze blowing in the branches of the tree.  
  
The words of her past now come back to haunt her,  
  
'I will keep true to my word to you, now and always.'  
  
'For you take this and let us be bound forever.' Pictures of Haldir fill her mind; pictures of the first time he took her to the Nimrodel, where he had saved her life, and memories of the celebration when they first danced together and of their first kiss under the pale moonlight. It all seems so long ago, like a story that time has faded.  
  
Thoughts of Haldir turn their way into thoughts of Legolas, so much have they been through together. It is like she is two different people, a young and naïve Ithil who only wants to roam the forests of Lothlorien with Haldir and the Ithil that just emerged in the past few days, having been through war, seeing the death of friends and comrades all around her and also being the cause of death as she used her bow and daggers to bring down much of the enemy.  
  
In that moment the two Ithils struggle one against the other. The Ithil of Lothlorien longing for Haldir, his wit, his skill with song and dance, and most of all for his tender touch.  
  
The Ithil that has been through death, darkness and the rising of the new dawn of man, longs for Legolas' arms, to again feel the fire of passion that swept over her just last night. This Ithil thinks about traveling the world of Middle Earth with Legolas, knowing no home save for the ground that is beneath their feet.  
  
A sound breaks her train of thought. Quickly rising to her feet preparing to run if need be, she looks to see who is approaching. Out of the shadows of the trees, Arwen appears. Ithil sits back down.  
  
"You seem to be lost to the world." Arwen says sitting down beside Ithil. "I saw you walking down to the garden, and then you took off running as though the very wind was chasing you. I came to see if you were all right."  
  
"Thank you My Lady, I am not all right. You are as wise as your father and I have need of your counsel." Ithil goes on to tell Arwen all that is troubling her heart.  
  
Finally Arwen sighs and shakes her head sadly. "I can not say that I know what you are going through. My only advice that I can give is, be true to your heart. There were many things that sought to drive Aragorn and myself apart. But I held fast to what I knew was true in my heart. That, and that alone is what brought us back one to the other."  
  
"My Lady my heart is treacherous, it tells me one thing but the next it tells me something different. I do not know what is true. I feel like a leaf on the river, enjoying the ride of smooth steady flowing current, but then leaping for joy on the ride of fast moving whitewater. I am torn My Lady and I fear the future."  
  
"Search your heart and take your time, do not make hasty decisions. That is my counsel." Arwen rises to leave. "You will find your way Ithil Linde of the Galadrium." "Thank you Arwen." Ithil says as Arwen leaves.  
  
Once again alone Ithil lingers in thought, the warmth of the mid-morning sun and overwhelming emotions make for a powerful sleeping combination. Soon she is asleep.  
  
---------------------- Far across the lands, Haldir sits upon a rock at the base of the falls of Nimrodel and ponders his night. He is deeply upset; never has he had a night such as that. Every fiber of his being told him something was wrong, very wrong with Ithil. He longed for her laughter, her warm green eyes and the touch of her hand. Haldir sighs, perhaps it is just lover's longing that troubles his sleep. But then again, he can ask Lady Galadriel if she will let him look into her mirror; just to be sure that Ithil is all right. Suddenly a sharp pain in his side interrupts his thoughts; his wounds have been giving trouble as of late. 'Perhaps' he thinks 'I should ride to Rivendell and seek healing at the house of Elrond.'  
  
------------------------- When Ithil finally opens her eyes; she sees that the sun is low on the horizon and twilight is upon her. Sighing she sits up and watches the moon rise in the sky. Stars twinkle and wink in the velvety blue of the nighttime sky. 'Well there is one thing I know my heart won't lie about loving.' She laughs to herself.  
  
Looking all around to see if anyone is nearby and seeing no one, she walks up to the pool of water under the waterfall. She removes her gown and walks into the water naked. There is nothing she enjoys more than a moonlit swim by a waterfall. Relaxing Ithil starts to sing. She sings one of her favorite songs about the beauty of the night and the stars.  
  
But of course during times such as this, she is mistaken about being alone.  
  
Legolas has been in the willow tree all day watching her sleep. He kept himself well hidden in the thick branches of the tree. Now he watches as Ithil swims in the water, and as she stands naked under the waterfall. His emotions are churning inside and he has no idea what to do. When she starts to sing he thinks, "She is well named, for she is the song of the moon." Her pale skin glows like the moon itself and her voice soothes his troubled soul. He wants nothing more than to go to her but he contents himself with watching from the tree. She swims back to the shore. Getting out of the water she dresses back into her gown. It clings to her wet body, the moonlight highlighting her feminine curves. She passes underneath the willow tree.  
  
Legolas hopes she cannot hear his heart beating like a wild animal wanting release from it cage. She passes by; if she hears him she makes no sign. When she is out of sight he sighs and makes his way down out of the willow. He starts to walk around the tree to take the path back to the house when he walks face first into Ithil.  
  
"Good Evening Legolas."  
  
"Um yes it is a good evening." Legolas says as his face burning so fiercely that he was sure Ithil can see it in the dark.  
  
"Nice night for a swim is it not, Legolas?"  
  
"I would not know I did not swim tonight." His face if possible is getting even redder.  
  
"Let us walk together, we have much to talk about." Ithil says. "I desire to see what is farther up the waterfall, let us go that way."  
  
"As you wish." Legolas makes a small bow and gestures for her to go ahead of him. Ithil starts walking up the path that leads up the side of the waterfall. When they get to a part in the path that's close to the water Ithil suddenly turns around and pushes Legolas into the water.  
  
"Ha ha ha that will teach you to spy on people as they enjoy their evening swim!" Legolas' head comes up out of the water, gasping for breath. Suddenly he reaches up and grabs her by the foot and pulls her into the water with him. Her head bursts out of the water, gasping for breath.  
  
"Why you." She splashes him with a huge wave of water and Legolas returns the favor. Soon they are both laughing and chasing each other in the water. They stop under the waterfall; Legolas holds her by the wrists under the waterfall. They both are laughing; meeting each other's eyes they stop laughing.  
  
Drawn to each other, still gazing into each other's eyes, they press their bodies together and kiss. Caught up in the moment, in the heat of passion all else seems to fade away; nothing exists but them. Legolas pulls slightly away.  
  
"Ithil I love you. I loved you from the first moment that I saw you in Lothlorien. I have tried to deny it for I know of your promise to Haldir, but I can no longer do it. For it rips me apart inside to try." At the sound of Haldir's name Ithil breaks away from him.  
  
"I can not deny either my feelings for you Legolas, I have never felt like this before; I did not even know I could." Ithil starts to swim for shore and Legolas follows. They both are soaked. "We better go change into something warmer, the night is getting cold." In silence they walk back to Elrond's house. Legolas again walks her to her room, by this time Ithil is shivering from the chill in the air and her wet clothes.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning Legolas, we will figure this out together." Ithil turns away from him to go into her room but he stops her. Pulling her back around to him; he can no longer resist his urges.  
  
Encircling her in his arms he says, "I can not fight this torment any longer Ithil. If I kiss you again, do not turn me away."  
  
"If you kiss me again I could not turn you away Legolas." Ithil says breathlessly. They enter her bedchamber and close the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
In Lothlorien Haldir is speaking to the Lady Galadriel. "I had a very ill sleep last night and now tonight I can not even lay my head upon my pillow I must know that Ithil is all right." He says, desperation creeping into his voice.  
  
"I can do what you ask Haldir, however you may not like what it is that you will see. Know this, the middle of the night is where the darkest of secrets are born. The mirror will show you what you desire and more; you have been warned."  
  
"My Lady, I hear your warning and my heart also warns me. However I would rather know the truth then be in the dark. I did not know fear in battle but now I find its icy grasp upon my heart. I must know that Ithil is alright."  
  
"You have made your decision. Follow me." Galadriel leads him down to where the basin rests on its pedestal. She fills the pitcher with water, walks to the basin and pours the water in. "Here is your last chance to turn away Haldir. Once knowledge is obtained it can not be unlearned."  
  
"I understand I do not wish to turn away." Haldir says as he leans over the mirror.  
  
"Focus all of your thoughts on her, let nothing else enter your mind." Galadriel closes her eyes. Haldir thinks about Ithil's green eyes and they way they used to laugh at him as he bantered back and forth with his brothers. He thinks of dancing with her in the moonlight. The late night walks they took. An image starts to form in the still water. Bending closer to the surface of the water he lets all his mind, body and heart dwell on his love for her. On the water's surface he sees her, she's lying in bed, the moonlight shining on her soft features. He smiles, she seems all right, must be asleep in Rivendell. But then her eyes open and her mouth forms a silent gasp. What is this? Another face appears over hers; it bends down and they kiss passionately. Haldir cannot see the face for long blond elvish hair blocks it from view. Haldir cannot believe his eyes, surely the mirror is lying, and it has to be.  
  
"The mirror knows no deceit." Galadriel's voice says softly into his mind. The image in the mirror shows Ithil's hand brushing the hair away from the face. Haldir again cannot believe his eyes the face it belongs to Legolas!  
  
Once more Haldir witnesses their passionate kissing and the image in the mirror pulls back to reveal the two of them locked in a lover's embrace. Their naked bodies are entwined, their hands stroke each other's flesh and the sweat of their bodies glisten in the moonlight. Haldir can look no more; he grabs the basin and throws it against a rock where the metal shatters as if it is glass. Looking up he sees Galadriel looking at him. He cannot accept it. He runs from her sight and into the night. Haldir does not stop running until he reaches the Nimrodel.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!!" Haldir screams with all his soul then falls to his knees in the mud of the riverbank. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Back in Rivendell Ithil and Legolas lay arm in arm. Ithil suddenly sits up.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas said looking at her with worry.  
  
"Nothing, I'm all right." Laying back down she looks at Legolas, she sees her naked body. She cannot believe what she has just done.  
  
Haldir is in pain, a great deal of pain; deep in her heart she knows somehow he found out. What has she done? She laid there, her mind and heart racing. Finally she decides on the only path that seems open to her.  
  
She waits until the slow rhythmic breathing of Legolas tells her that he is deep asleep. Softly she gets up from the bed and quickly dresses in the gray of the pre-dawn. She would leave, leave Rivendell, and not return; nor would she return to Lothlorien. She would leave both of them behind and the life she knew, making for herself a new one. Taking one last look back at Legolas' sleeping form she whispers, "My heart shall always remember this sunrise, muin. Good-bye"  
  
She walks out the door and quietly shuts it. Going down to the larder she fills some bags with as much food as they will hold. Then she makes her way to the armory and takes her bow and fills the quiver full of arrows, then takes her sword and dagger. Looking at the dagger she pulls it from its sheath.  
  
'I have no time to dwell' she thinks to herself as she replaces the blade in its sheath. As stealthily as she can she makes her way to the stable, quickly finding her horse. As soon as it is loaded she mounts and rides off. Where she is going she does not know, all she knows is she cannot sort out her feelings here.  
  
In Lothlorien Haldir is also making travel preparations. His horse is already lightly loaded so he can travel with the greatest of speed. He carries a few provisions and his weapons.  
  
He does have one other thing in his pack, a gift for Ithil. A beautiful necklace, crafted by his own hands; the pendent is a rose carved from tiaidil, a precious green gemstone and the chain is delicate leaves wrought from mithril. It was to have been a wedding present. Mounting his horse he takes off as fast the wind blows. The sun is just starting to peek out over the horizon.  
  
Legolas is just starting to stir from his sleep. Opening his eyes he sees he is alone in the bed. 'Must have gone for a morning walk' he thinks to himself. In that instant he knows what he wants to do. He would find the most gifted craftsman in Rivendell, get the most beautiful wedding gift possible and ask Ithil to be his bride. A smile sweeps across his face and he dashes from the bed and quickly dresses.  
  
By this time Ithil is quite a way from Rivendel. She decides to stop and have some breakfast. She spreads out a blanket and takes some cakes and fruit from one of the bags. She sits down to eat, but she cannot eat a single bite. 'Well this is a fine mess to get myself into.' She thinks to herself. 'My first time away from home.' she sighs out loud. Packing the food and blanket away she thinks, 'maybe I will be able to eat later.' So she gets back onto her horse and starts to ride again.  
  
Normally she would have enjoyed her horse ride, taking in the new land, and listening to the sounds around her; but her heart will not give her any rest from the torment it is in. She continues riding, not caring where she is going. The sun climbs higher and higher in the sky. Soon the sun is at its peak and mid-day is upon her. Her body reminds her that it has not eaten since two days before. Her mind comes to its senses and she finally starts to take a good look around. In the not to far distance she hears the familiar sound of a waterfall. Urging her horse forward she makes her way to it. She comes upon a large stream, with a scenic waterfall; the spray of water at its bottom makes a rainbow. Again she gets out the blanket and the food and spreads it on the ground under the shade of an old oak tree. Sitting down she still cannot eat; but she lets the sound of the water soothe her troubled mind.  
  
The musical sound of the waterfall and weakness in her body make her drowsy and in no time she is asleep. The sun continues its climb high in the sky. Ithil opens her eyes to discover it is late in the afternoon and the sun has started its slow climb down out of the sky.  
  
"Well I did it again! Slept away the whole day!" Ithil says out loud. 'Still this is a good spot, I think I will spend the night here.' She thinks to herself. Getting up she goes to collect firewood.  
  
Legolas leaves Póthain's house, in his hand is a beautifully wrapped box. Inside the box is a bracelet of roses crafted from mithril and studded with diamond dewdrops. He has been searching for Ithil all morning but being unable to find her he decides to give her some time to be alone. He does not want to push her away. He knows that she is still in a very fragile state of mind and maybe some time alone will help her to sort things out. Besides he is sure she will be back later that night for the evening's celebrations; what better time to ask her to be his bride then during a party. So he passes the time by wandering in the gardens, but he does have hope that he will find her there.  
  
Suddenly he hears a great deal of commotion. He follows the sound of voices to the stable. There he sees Haldir standing amid several elves.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Haldir sees Legolas turn and leave. Keeping his anger under control he asks the nearest elf to take him to Elrond. The pain in his wounds is becoming unbearable and there is another matter he needs to speak to him about. One of the elves consents to taking him to see Elrond. Looking back to where Legolas had been and not seeing him, Haldir walks away with the elf. Much time passes in Lord Elrond's chamber as he tends to Haldir's wounds and gives him counsel. Stepping out of the chamber Haldir knows what he must do. Getting his horse from the stable he rides out into the wild. Where he is going he does not know, all he knows is that his heart is leading him to his beloved.  
  
It is past dinnertime, the sun has long since set but yet Ithil still could not eat. She tries a bite of cake, but though her eyes told her it is moist, in her mouth it tastes as dry as desert sand. Taking a wineskin filled with nectar from the bag, she lifts it to her mouth and she drinks deeply from it. She knows the nectar is sweet and will lift the spirits of those who drink it but the nectar tastes bitter in her mouth and instead of lifting her spirits she becomes more despondent.  
  
"What am I to do?" she asks aloud into the night air, throwing the wineskin to the side. "I can not go on this way." Getting up from the ground she goes to her horse. Pulling the dagger out from its spot in the bag she walks back to her fire and stands there.  
  
"Love is a cruel dagger that makes my heart its sheath." She says as she raises the dagger above her, ready to plunge it into her heart.  
  
"You still breathe so loud I can still find you in the dark." A voice says behind her.  
  
Turning around she sees Haldir, the firelight giving his face and hair a warm glow.  
  
"No, leave me for I can not look on your face!" She cries. Turning away from him she makes to stab herself again.  
  
"Ithil no!" Haldir leaps forward trying to knock the dagger from her hands. She refuses to let go until finally he wrenches it from her hand. Throwing the dagger aside, Haldir holds her by the hands and says pleadingly. "Ithil, no, do not do this terrible thing."  
  
"Do not look at me, do not touch me. I am unworthy of you." Ithil buries her face in her hands but Haldir does not release her. He can feel the wetness of her tears flowing down his fingers.  
  
"Ithil." he says gently. Prying her hands apart he makes her look at him. "Ithil my heart has led me to you." Here he pauses, "I know of last night for I saw it in Galadriel's mirror."  
  
At this news Ithil cries out and tries to hide her face again but Haldir keeps a firm grasp on her wrists.  
  
"I have not sought you out to condemn you Ithil, but to tell you that I still love you. If you will have me I still want you for my bride." Now it is his turn to look away. "But if I am no longer your desire, I will release you from your promise and leave you forever." He removes her ring from his finger and holds it out to her.  
  
"Haldir I. I do not know what it is that I want." Looking at the ring, Ithil cannot control the flood of emotion that seek to overwhelm her, she breaks down in a fit of sobs, and she buries herself in his chest. She can smell the aroma of the Lorien on his clothes, she feels the familiarity of his arms as they go around her and hold her to him. She has not felt so safe since the last time Haldir held her before saying good-bye in Lothlorien.  
  
Finally looking up into his face she sees tears flowing down his face and a deep sadness in his eyes. Seeing him that way and knowing that she is the cause of it is more than she can stand. She wipes his tears with her hands.  
  
"I have never stopped loving you Haldir, but how can I marry you when I have betrayed your trust? I do not deserve you."  
  
"Ithil, all I know is that my life, my heart, my soul is lost and empty without you. You are part of me I could no more leave you then I could put out my eye. But if your love is for Legolas alone, yes my heart would break, but your happiness would bring me joy."  
  
Looking deep into his eyes her heart tells her where she belongs. "My love it is for you Haldir, if you will have me I will be your bride." Ithil says meaning it with all her heart.  
  
"Truly?" Haldir holds her tight. "I have already spoken to Lord Elrond, if your answer was yes he agreed to marry us tonight!"  
  
"Tonight?" Ithil asks.  
  
"I wish to waste no time." Says Haldir.  
  
"I don't understand. Is there something you haven't told me?" Ithil says looking at him with concern. Haldir releases her from his arms and turns away.  
  
"There is something else that I had to see Lord Elrond about Ithil."  
  
"Tell me, tell your bride."  
  
"My bride?" Haldir says as he takes her back into his arms. "I can not tell you how that makes me feel to hear you call yourself that."  
  
"Tell me what he said Haldir." Ithil says more firmly.  
  
"I came not just for you Ithil but I came to Elrond for healing. My wounds from the battle at Helm's Deep have been getting worse of late." Stopping for a second he drops his arms from Ithil. "He said that the orc blade that gave me the wound in my back had poison on it. It has not been completely removed from my body and it is slowly poisoning me." Again he pauses, "It will kill me unless he can find a way to stop it."  
  
"What?" Ithil says in shock.  
  
"Lord Elrond is working on finding the cure. I will be just fine, you will see." Haldir says. "In the mean time let us make haste for Imladris and our wedding."  
  
In the house of Elrond Legolas is at the evening celebration waiting for Ithil to appear. The box with the bracelet is as heavy as a dwarf in his pocket; the events of the past two days are weighing a great deal upon him. What if Ithil goes back to Haldir?  
  
'If she does, she does and I will be happy for her.' He thinks to himself. 'It is my fault that she is in this dilemma. If I had just controlled myself none of this would be happening. If I had just left it alone, I could have buried my feelings for her over time, but now last night will haunt all my nights for the rest of my life.'  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone go up to Lord Elrond and whisper something in his ear. At this Lord Elrond nods, gets up and leaves. 'That's a little odd' Legolas thinks but he thinks nothing further of it. After awhile he grows tired of waiting for Ithil to come. He decides to seek her out.  
  
So he leaves the hall and makes his way to the gardens. He knows this is one of the places Ithil likes best. Searching here and there he can find no sign of her. As he rounds a corner his heart leaps for joy for he finally hears her voice, he takes the box from his pocket and makes to surprise her. The path here is overgrown with bushes and Ithil's voice comes from the other side of them. But he pauses for he hears more then one voice coming from the glen beyond the bushes. Cautiously he parts some of the branches and looks into the glen. What he sees makes his heart split open as if a sword cleaved it in two.  
  
Ithil is there but she is not alone, there also is Lord Elrond and Haldir. Legolas sees Ithil and Haldir are holding hands.  
  
Lord Elrond says. "May the blessings of the Valar be upon this union now and forever." And Haldir and Ithil kiss, and Haldir places a necklace upon Ithil.  
  
Legolas looks at the box in his hand, then he looks at Ithil and he sees the joy on her face. He turns and walks away. He makes his way up to Ithil's room, opens the door and walks to the bed. It is still unmade; he stands there looking at it, as all emotion drains from him. Quickly he makes the bed, he opens the box and places the bracelet upon Ithil's pillow. Going to his room, he packs all his things and leaves.  
  
He will return to Mirkwood and bury his love for Ithil forever. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter11  
  
"Come, I have a gift for you." Lord Elrond says as he leads Ithil and Haldir to a path; it is faint as though it has not been used in several years. They follow Lord Elrond deep into the forest. "Here is a wedding gift from me to you." Lord Elrond points up into a magnificent wizened old oak tree. There high in its uppermost branches is a beautiful talan just like the ones in Lothlorien.  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond, for everything." Says Ithil. She throws her arms around his neck and gives him a warm hug. He looks surprised but smiles and pats her on the back. Lord Elrond leaves them to their wedding night. Haldir and Ithil climb up the rope ladder to the talan. When they get to the top, the view takes Ithil's breath away.  
  
The talan itself is glorious. Billowing folds of soft white material flutter in the breeze at the four corners. The wood is richly carved and here and there is a glint of gilding. In one of the corners a table is laded with food, bread and cakes, fruit with honey, decanters of wine and two beautiful wine goblets. Everywhere there is richly embroidered pillows and thick, luxurious blankets. Ithil goes to the edge of the talan and looks off into the distance. Haldir comes up behind her and puts his arms around her.  
  
"It's not Lothlorien, but it is beautiful." Ithil says dreamily.  
  
"No view can compare to the one I'm looking at right now." Haldir says, looking at her.  
  
Ithil has never felt so contented. Sighing she pulls his arms closer around her. All of a sudden the very loud rumbling of her stomach breaks the quietness of the night.  
  
Haldir laughs, "Perhaps it would be prudent for my wife to eat something."  
  
"Wife?" Ithil says a smile breaking wide across her face.  
  
"Wife." Haldir replies as he leads her over to the table. He loads a plate with various foods, takes her by the hand and leads her to a very comfortable looking pile of pillows. They sit down and Haldir starts to feed Ithil from off the plate. Laughing and feeling better than she has in a long time she can finally eat. She can't believe how wonderful everything tastes and she eats heartily.  
  
Haldir gives her a berry covered in honey and in taking the berry; Ithil slowly licks the honey from his fingers. Taking the plate from him she sets it aside. She looks longingly at him. He leans into her and kisses her full on the mouth.  
  
Ithil's eyes open slowly in golden morning. Smiling she turns to look at Haldir. In the morning sun her eyes play a trick on her. For it looks as though it is Legolas not Haldir next to her. She starts, rubs her eyes; and the sleeping face of Haldir comes back into focus. At the thought of Legolas her heart drops. How could she break this news to him? Next to her Haldir moans and awakens slightly. Smiling he looks at Ithil's warm green eyes and her golden hair shining in the morning sun.  
  
"Melethril nîn, hervess nîn, Ithil." Haldir whispers in her ear as he kisses her neck.  
  
"Melethron nîn, hervenn nîn, Haldir." Ithil purrs in pleasure. Stopping he looks at her.  
  
"Ithil, let us return to Lothlorien today." He says.  
  
To go home. A faraway look comes over her face. "Yes, hervenn nîn, I would like that. But what of your wounds? If we return home how will Lord Elrond treat you?"  
  
"I will take that matter up with him, while you go pack your things." Haldir says.  
  
"All right." Ithil quickly dresses and climbs down the rope ladder.  
  
Back in Lord Elrond's house, she ascends the stairs back to her room. She pauses at the door almost afraid to enter. What if Legolas is in there waiting for her? Her stomach churns and she feels queasy. Well she has to face him sooner or later. Taking a deep breath she turns the handle and opens the door. Walking in she sees that the bed was hastily made. Her heart flutters as she looks at it, remembering the night of passion she spent there with Legolas.  
  
Something glints silver in the morning light catching Ithil's eye. On the pillow she sees a bracelet. Picking it up she looks at it closely. Where did this come from? Slowly it dawns on her; something this beautiful must be a wedding gift. Her breath catches in her chest as the meaning of the bracelet comes to her. A wedding gift from Legolas. He is going to ask her to be his bride! Shaking Ithil sits down on the bed, for she suddenly feels dizzy, as if she going to be sick.  
  
"Oh Legolas muin." She sighs, looking at the beautiful bracelet. Another thought enters her mind. If he is going to ask her to marry him then where is he? "Oh no." She says aloud. He knows; he knows that she married Haldir last night.  
  
Getting up from the bed she starts to pack her things. She turns and sets the bracelet back on the pillow. Looking at it, her heart will not let her leave it there. She picks it back up and wraps it up in a soft handkerchief and places it in her bag of things. Gathering up her bag she leaves the room, shutting the door she leaves without looking back.  
  
As she descends the stairs Lord Elrond and Haldir are at the bottom waiting for her. She looks at them and there is a smile on both of their faces.  
  
"Ithil, Lord Elrond has cured me!" Haldir bursts out. The news slowly sinks into Ithil, 'cured? No more poison?'  
  
"Oh Haldir!" She runs and leaps into his arms, catching her he whirls her around.  
  
"Yes, the poison is gone. Haldir will be fine now." Lord Elrond says, as Ithil holds Haldir close, this is the best news. "Yes, we owe a large debt of gratitude to Legolas." Lord Elrond says.  
  
Releasing Haldir from her grasp she looks at Lord Elrond and says. "Legolas? What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw him after I left you two. I told him that I had the pleasure of joining you in marriage that night. He wanted me to extend to the both of you his congratulations. I mentioned the poison to him and he gave me a small vial of remedy from Mirkwood. We tried it and I am most glad to say that it worked." The words Lord Elrond spoke crash over Ithil like ocean waves on rocks.  
  
'Legolas did know last night,' Ithil thought 'He saved Haldir. No gift he can give me could be greater.' A flood of warm feelings flows over her. There is no way she can repay Legolas for this unselfish token of love. It is even more beautiful than the bracelet.  
  
Haldir and Ithil say their goodbyes; mounting their horses they leave the wondrous place of Rivendell. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Five years pass since Legolas has been in Rivendell. Returning is the last thing that he wants to do; but the circumstances are most dire. He must see Lord Elrond at once. Legolas bares the most grievous news, a traitor has been found amid the elves of Mirkwood, a traitor who seeks the elvish rings of power.  
  
Rivendell looms before him as memories come flooding back to him. Memories that he has been trying to bury for the last five years, without success. For his nights are indeed haunted with the memories of Ithil. As he lies in bed he can still smell the scent of her; his hands still feel her skin. His lips smolder with the memory of her kisses. When he does manage to fall asleep his dreams are haunted with pictures of her face and the sound of her voice. If only they were pleasant dreams he could bear them, even look forward to them, but they always end the same way; with visions of Ithil and Haldir kissing.  
  
From where he is he can faintly see the willow tree from where he watched Ithil take her moonlit swim. The waterfall taunts him with the memory of the kiss beneath its cool waters. He tries to shake the memories from his mind; he has more important things to deal with right now. Arriving at the front gate he dismounts from his horse and is warmly greeted by many friends.  
  
"I must see Lord Elrond immediately." He says to the gathered crowd.  
  
"Certainly, Prince Legolas, follow me." A dark haired he-elf says.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas replies.  
  
Following him Legolas tries hard not to look around too much. The memories are torturing him worse then he thought they would. Getting a grip on himself he enters Lord Elrond's upper chambers.  
  
"Mellon nîn Legolas." Lord Elrond says. "Please enter and be seated." Turning to the dark haired elf he says, "Go and prepare some refreshments for our royal guest."  
  
"Yes My Lord." And with that the dark haired elf leaves.  
  
"Legolas, tell me friend, what brings you to Rivendell? It has been a long time."  
  
"Lord Elrond, I come with terrible news. We have discovered a traitor in Mirkwood. As you know, long ago Gandalf entrusted to us the creature Gollum and we accepted the task. He then escaped our custody one night and I told you that I feared he had help. As we have discovered, Gollum did indeed have help and not from orcs."  
  
"What is it you are saying?" Lord Elrond says slowly.  
  
"It is one of our own sir." Legolas says lowering his head. "We have discovered the most horrendous plot. An elf by the name of Coruon assisted Gollum in his escape and has designs on seeking out the elvish rings of power and making them his own."  
  
Lord Elrond turns away from Legolas and looks out the window. After a long while he finally turns back to Legolas and says. "I cannot say that this surprises me. I have foreseen that a new dark elf Lord will rise up and spread his evil to all the elves in Middle Earth; and then to Middle Earth itself."  
  
"What is your counsel? How are we to purge ourselves of this threat?" Legolas asks.  
  
"We must travel to Lothlorien, we must warn Lady Galadriel of this threat. In Lothlorien we can make a united front against this evil and hopefully crush it before it can spread its disease to the rest of Middle Earth. If it is the rings of power he wants he will have to come to Lothlorien to find them." Lord Elrond says as his eyes glow with anger.  
  
"If that is your counsel then that is what we will do, Lord Elrond. What of Gandalf? Surely word must be sent to him." Legolas says.  
  
"Gandalf has a way of turning up when he is needed, I think that we will find him in Lothlorien already awaiting us." Lord Elrond replies. Legolas nods, rises and leaves the chambers.  
  
Lothlorien. the last place he wants to go. He was nervous enough just coming to Rivendell, in case she happened to be here. But to go to Lothlorien, her home. Sadly Legolas shakes his head and tries to stop thinking about it. Still, to see Ithil again, it causes his heart to skip a beat as an image of her pops into his mind. For a moment he thinks he hears her laughter on the wind, he turns to the sound to see if she is there, but of course she is not.  
  
A great host gathers to travel with Lord Elrond and Legolas. They are told of the threat and each one pledges their life to protect Lord Elrond. Legolas rides next to him; archers and elves carrying the banner of Lord Elrond and Rivendell surround them. Lord Elrond gives the command and they depart Rivendell.  
  
They travel the high roads that are used mainly by elves. At midday they have made excellent progress. The archers and foot soldiers keep a sharp watch out for anything unusual. Suddenly an alarm rings out. The elves take their places; some encircling Lord Elrond and others take up positions around them. Legolas gets his bow and draws an arrow from his quiver. All the elves are tense, waiting for the attack to come. They hold stone still, all eyes on the lookout; when a voice calls out.  
  
"Is this the greeting you give your daughter Ada?" It is the soft voice of Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. Her entourage comes into view, several men on horses with swords drawn and bearers carrying the banner of King Elessar. In the middle of them is Arwen and King Elessar himself. Upon seeing each other the men and the elves relax and lower their weapons. Arwen leaves the side of her husband and goes to her father. The men and elves part to make way for her.  
  
'Ada." Arwen says as she pulls her horse along side of Elrond and she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Suilad, mellon nîn Legolas. What is it that makes you leave your home in the northern realm?"  
  
"Come ride with us Daughter, there is much to tell you and your husband." Lord Elrond says as he beckons King Elessar over to them. Riding side-by- side Lord Elrond and Legolas tell of Coruon and his dastardly plot. The land flows swiftly by as the group makes their way to Lothlorien. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Finally they came to the borders of the Forest of Lothlorien. The richness of the land and the far away sound of the Nimrodel make it hard to believe that they have come on such urgent matters. Without warning a very large group of Galadrium surround them. Out of the shadows Haldir steps forward.  
  
"You have come unbidden Lord Elrond of Rivendell to the forests of the Lady. Your need must be great to travel so far, so armed." Haldir says as he bows slightly to Lord Elrond.  
  
"The need is great and the hour is dark, Haldir, Warden of the Forests of Lorien. I must have counsel with the Lady Galadriel." Lord Elrond replies. Haldir bows again, more deeply this time, as he rises his eyes fall on Legolas. For a brief moment blackness burns in Haldir's eyes. Ignoring the Mirkwood elf Haldir turns his attention to King Elessar and Arwen.  
  
"It is indeed an honor to see you again, King Elessar and Queen Arwen." Making one last bow to them Haldir turns. "Follow me and I will take you to Caras Galadhon and present you to the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel." The members of the company that are on horseback dismount and all of them follow Haldir into the forest.  
  
Because of the men traveling in their company the elves cannot travel as fast as they usually do. But still they make good time. Along the way Legolas can feel Haldir's cold stare on him. Finally he cannot stand it anymore and walks quickly, catching up to Haldir.  
  
"Haldir." Legolas begins, but Haldir stops him.  
  
Without looking at him Haldir says. "I have no desire to speak to you, now or ever. Save this, you will NOT speak to my wife nor will you seek her out." Legolas can see that Haldir is fighting hard to prevent a great rage from exploding from him. He falls back, behind Haldir, feeling uneasy.  
  
The company finally reaches Caras Galadhon. At the base of the trees they stop. Haldir turns and address them. "Wait here while I go to announce you to the Lord and Lady." Quickly Haldir leaves and vanishes up the stairs. Away off to the side, under a heavily shaded tree sits Gandalf the White; upon his knee is a small elf child. Gandalf looks up and sees the group of people that just arrived. He rises from his spot and approaches them, the elf-child clinging to the hem of his robe.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here, Lord Elrond." The wizard says as Lord Elrond, Legolas, Arwen and King Elessar approach him.  
  
"We come on a matter of up most importance Master Wizard." Lord Elrond says. Upon seeing Arwen the young child runs up to her, and Arwen catches the child in her arms.  
  
"How are you Lalaith?" Arwen says laughing as she tickles the child. Lalaith looks at the company her eyes are wide with wonder. There is something about the child looks familiar to Legolas. Her face has the look of a friend known long ago. Looking closer he sees that her eyes are blue, like two pale sapphires.  
  
"Lalaith, time to come home." A woman's voice calls from the shadows.  
  
"Nana!" Lalaith runs into the shadows. She comes back out being carried in the arms of Ithil. Legolas' heart catches in his throat. 'Mommy? Is that what the child said? She must be Ithil's daughter.' A warm feeling of love and protectiveness for the child washes over him. 'No, don't do this to yourself; Ithil's child is also Haldir's child.' Legolas thinks to himself.  
  
"They are ready for you now." Came Haldir's voice from the stairs. Ithil walks to Haldir, still holding the child Lalaith in her arms. Standing beside him Ithil turns to the company. "It is good to be reunited with old friends, if you have need of anything please ask it of me and it shall be provided for you." She says, as Lalaith plays with her mother's hair.  
  
Legolas tries not to think about what could have been. He looks at the family standing there on the steps. Haldir takes Lalaith from Ithil and gently tosses her; Legolas can see the child's eyes sparkling. But wait, what trick of light is this? Ithil's eyes are green, Haldir's are gray and the child's eyes are BLUE?  
  
Ithil continues, "A great feast will be ordered for your arrival. For now I must ask your leave for there is much to do." With that she nods to the company and takes Lalaith and leaves on another flight of stairs.  
  
"Follow me." Haldir turns and starts climbing up the stairs to the chambers of the Lord and Lady. Behind him Lord Elrond walks, followed by Gandalf, King Elessar, Arwen and Legolas. The climb is a long one but it takes them almost no time.  
  
Already there is a round table in center of the chamber and seated at it is Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lady Galadriel stands and welcomes the visitors and bids them to sit.  
  
"Lord Elrond, King Elessar it warms my heart to see you in my home, but the sight of so many in arms is cause for great concern." She says.  
  
"It is indeed with a heavy heart that we journeyed here from Rivendell. Legolas of the Woodland Realm came to me with terrible news. It will require all our spirit and strength to repel this threat to the elves of Middle Earth." Lord Elrond tells her.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, rise and tell us of this threat and how it is that this terrible knowledge came to you." Lord Celeborn says, gesturing Legolas to stand.  
  
Legolas rises to his feet and addresses those at the table. "The knowledge came to us two months past; in the form of the attempted murder of my father; Thranduil. The elf known to us as Coruon attempted to put poison in the King's midnight goblet of wine. We caught him and held him in the darkest prison. There he seemed to go mad. He started rambling about Gollum and how he had helped Gollum escape because the creature had promised to bring him the One ring of Saruon. But Gollum never returned. Then he rambled about how he had sent men to scour rivers searching for it."  
  
At this Haldir's ears pricked up. Men searching the rivers? Then this Coruon must have sent the men who attacked them all those years ago.  
  
Legolas keeps speaking. "Then his speech turned to the elven rings and how it would be his revenge to capture them and use them to destroy the world of the elves. We paid little heed to his ramblings, as we did not think he could ever escape our prison. We however learned to late that he had been dealing in the forbidden arts; for it was by them that he escaped. All we know of his escape is that his guards were found deaf, blind and dumb. A horrible fate for an elf and we have little hope for their recovery. So now we must take his threats seriously. It was then that I was chosen to ride to Rivendell and seek the counsel of Lord Elrond; and it was his counsel to come here to Lothlorien to warn you." When Legolas finally finishes; there is dead silence around the room.  
  
Gandalf rises from his spot at the table and addresses them. "I have felt a rise in the dark powers as of late, but I could not put a finger on were it originated from. Clearly this threat must be taken seriously, for an elf would know of all the hiding places of the rings. This news is a fell blow to all of Middle Earth. This Coruon must be stopped."  
  
"For now the rings of power are safe here in Lothlorien, for no one may enter the forest unknown." Haldir says from his place at the back of the room.  
  
"Do not hold to over confidence, Haldir. There are ways that an elf can enter Lothlorien undetected." Lord Celeborn says to him. "It is clear that for now we need to increase the patrol on the borders and let no one enter the forest until this threat is taken care of."  
  
"Yes My Lord." Haldir says as he bows and leaves the room to carry out Lord Celeborn's orders.  
  
"For now let all of you take rest and food. Dark and dangerous times are ahead for all of us. My hand maiden will show you to where you may freshen yourselves and then she will escort you to where a banquet has been laid out for you." Lady Galadriel says as she beckons to the shadows and Ithil steps out.  
  
"Follow me, my Lords and Lady." Ithil gestures for them to follow her to a walkway that leads to some steps going down. 'Legolas here?' Ithil thinks to herself. Different emotions well up inside her. She feels happy to see him again, yet she feels anger at him for coming. Does he not know how hard it has been to try to leave the past behind her? For in her dreams on the darkest of nights she can still feel his breath on her face and his kisses on her lips.  
  
She also feels fear, fear of the questions he could ask. Giving birth to Lalaith had been one of the happiest days in her life, but when she saw the child's eyes were blue. She thought for a moment that Haldir would leave her; but Haldir is totally devoted to Lalaith and has never said aloud his deepest thoughts about Lalaith's blue eyes.  
  
After the guests are finished refreshing them selves, she takes a deep breath and says, "If you will follow me." Unbidden her eyes fell on Legolas. His eyes hold hers for a moment and he gives her a smile. Before she can stop herself she smiles back. Realizing that all eyes are on her Ithil comes to her senses. "This way please." She says as she leads them out.  
  
The hall has been beautifully decorated and the tables are so full of food that the middle of the tables sags a little under the weight. The guests are milling around talking and catching up on news with each other. Lalaith runs around the room looking wide-eyed at all the commotion. Here and there she runs up to people giving them hugs. One of her favorite people is Arwen who she runs to many times.  
  
Finding a quiet corner Legolas sits and tries to stay away from everyone. He enjoys the quiet until; Lalaith jumps up on his lap and puts her arms around his neck. Taken by surprise Legolas isn't sure what to do. Her soft cheek presses against his and her little arms hold his neck tight. He puts his arms around her and hugs her tightly. Looking down he can see Ithil in her face and his own blue eyes looking at him from her eyes. Is it possible? Can he be holding his own child? Is she the result of the night of passion with Ithil?  
  
The talking quiets down as Celeborn and Galadriel enter the hall. Lalaith gives Legolas a quick kiss on the cheek and jumps down from his lap. She runs to Lady Galadriel who picks up the child and carries her to the table.  
  
"Gather around family and friends, let us partake of this wonderful feast together." Galadriel says as she and Celeborn take their places at the table. Everyone gathers around the table and takes their places. Haldir enters the hall and takes his place at Lord Celeborn's right hand and Ithil sits next to him. Lalaith leaves Galadriel's lap and goes to sit by her mother. Legolas tries hard not to look at them but it is too hard for him as he catches himself stealing glimpses of them. All that can come to his mind is the question, 'Is this my child?'  
  
After a long a leisurely meal the last bit of food and dishes are cleared away. Celeborn looks at Ithil and asks, "Will you indulge us with a song Ithil?"  
  
"With pleasure My Lord." Ithil replies. Getting up from her spot she walks to where her harp is sitting in a corner of the hall. She sits at it and pulls it to her shoulder. Thinking for a minute she tries to think of what song to play. Coming up with an idea she raises her hands to the strings.  
  
If it is on purpose or not, Legolas is not sure, for Ithil starts to sing the same song that she sang the night of the moonlit swim. Legolas feels as captivated this night as the first night so long ago when he had first seen her eyes. The hall falls silent as all eyes are on Ithil; all eyes that is, except Haldir's, whose narrowed eyes are on Legolas.  
  
Something silver flashes on Ithil's wrist; looking closer Legolas sees on her wrist the bracelet he had left in Rivendell.  
  
Ithil keeps her eyes closes as she sings; she picked this song as a gift for Legolas and she hopes it will speak to him more than any words she can say. As her song ends she feels a small hand on her knee. Opening her eyes she sees it is Lalaith. Smiling Ithil picks her up and places Lalaith on her lap. The young girl starts to strum the harp strings, its not a song but it is obvious given time she will be as gifted with music as her mother.  
  
The night drags on for Legolas; all he wants to do is escape from the dark looks of Haldir. Rising from his chair Legolas goes to Lord Celeborn and bids him good night.  
  
"Certainly Legolas, Ithil can show you to where you will sleep." Lord Celeborn says.  
  
"I will show him." Lady Galadriel says quickly. "I do not want to ask her to leave the party so soon."  
  
"Very well then." Lord Celeborn says with a confused look on his face.  
  
Legolas follows Galadriel out of the hall. When they are alone Galadriel pulls him aside into a dark empty room.  
  
"Your eyes speak your heart Legolas." She says. "I know of what happened between you and Ithil and I must tell you; you are speaking louder with your eyes than your mouth. Ithil and Haldir are happy and Lalaith is a very happy little girl." Legolas starts to open his mouth to ask the question that is burning in his mind; but Galadriel stops him. "No do not speak of it Legolas. Lalaith eyes are that of the elves of Mirkwood not Lothlorien. That is the answer to your question. Do not take it any farther for it will only lead to more hardships."  
  
Legolas' head is reeling, he is barely aware of where Lady Galadriel is taking him. 'My child, I have a child. How could she not tell me? How could she keep me in the dark like this? I have a child.' The thoughts keep ringing in his mind all night. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
In the morning all of Lothlorien is awake very early, even for elves and the air is filled with tension. On the air is the voice of Haldir shouting orders.  
  
"Lord Celeborn and myself have been up all night to try to come up with how to eliminate this threat." Says Lord Elrond. "We cannot just leave Middle Earth and take the rings to the havens for that would leave the threat of this dark elf to those that are left behind. We will fight!" The gathered elves cheer.  
  
Haldir hurries here and there organizing the morning patrol. Legolas runs up to him, pulls him aside and says, "I know there is much anger in your heart directed at me; but you need every eye that can be spared."  
  
Haldir did not look directly at Legolas but gives him a brief nod and says, "Yes we do need everyone, you may join the morning patrol." Finally Haldir turns and looks him in the eye; he extends his hand to Legolas. Legolas looks at the hand and with a nod and quick smile he shakes Haldir's hand. The group of elves enters the forest and they search all morning. By late afternoon they did not find anything. So Haldir decides to split the patrol to cover more ground, so all the elves all go in different directions.  
  
Haldir keeps all his senses sharp for the slightest sound or movement. All of a sudden he hears a soft noise behind him. Drawing his sword he turns to the sound. From under a bush a small face appears, it belongs to Lalaith.  
  
"Lalaith?" Haldir sheaths his sword and picks the child up.  
  
"Ada." Lalaith says as she buries her face in his neck.  
  
"I have to get you home." Haldir starts to carry her back to Caras Galadhon. Still keeping a sharp lookout he makes his way through the forest. "You are so much like your mother Lalaith." He says to the child, it reminds him of the time Ithil followed him into the forest. His heart quickens when he remembers what also happened that day. He must hurry.  
  
Without warning an elf drops out of the tree in front of them. His skin is an ashy gray color and he is tall and very thin; his hair is jet black and his eyes are small and black and do not reflect light, it is as if he has no life, no soul.  
  
"Well well well, looks like the great warden of the forest is only a elf- bitch after all." Smirks the strange elf.  
  
Haldir puts Lalaith down and slowly draws his sword. "You must be Coruon."  
  
"That I am and make no mistake about it for it is the name of the destruction of the elves of Middle Earth." Coruon says. "Such a pretty little thing you have there, is she yours?" Looking at Lalaith, "She will make a pretty little slave for me."  
  
"My child shall be no slave of yours!" Haldir's eyes burn with rage. "Lalaith get in that tree." He says as he pushes her towards a tree behind him. Obediently she goes to the tree, never taking her eyes off Haldir.  
  
"She may be out of reach for now, but you are not." Coruon says as he draws a sword from his side. Its blood red blade gleams with an evil radiance.  
  
Haldir raises his sword in answer. Coruon approaches him and with the clang of swords the battle commences. Sword strokes sing in the air, blades ring as the two match stroke for stroke. Haldir takes a quick look at Lalaith and Coruon's wicked blade slices into his arm. Grabbing his arm and stepping back Haldir looks at his wound.  
  
"Ada!" Lalaith screams and runs from the tree getting in-between the two combatants.  
  
"Lalaith no!" Haldir shouts as an evil look crosses over Coruon's face and he passes his sword though the child's middle. Light fades from her face and she falls to the ground. "No!" Haldir shouts as rage takes over him and he blindly rushes at Coruon. With one stroke Coruon's sword separates Haldir's head from the rest of his body and the Great Warden of the Forests of Lothlorien falls.  
  
Coruon looks down at the fallen elves with contempt. "Well I guess you were right, she will never be my slave." He leaves them and heads toward Caras Galadhon.  
  
Legolas hears the sounds of battle and he runs as fast as he can towards it. Pain pierces Legolas' heart, he knows something horrible has happened. Dashing between the trees he bursts onto the gruesome scene.  
  
The first thing he sees is the head of Haldir, its matted blond hair caked with blood; then he sees the headless body. Turning his head away he utters a small elvish prayer. Then his eyes fall on Lalaith; at first he thinks she is just lying there on the ground by Haldir's body.  
  
He goes over to her and gently turns her over. "Lalaith?" He says. His gaze falls on the horrible wound; his hands are wet with her blood. "No, no, no." He whispers. 'She's dead, my child is dead.' Gently he picks her up and cradles the lifeless body in his arms. 'Someone will pay!' he vows to himself and holds Lalaith tightly to him. Tears run down his face, the cold bitter tears of sorrow and the hot biting tears of anger mingle on his cheeks.  
  
"Legolas?" Turning around Legolas sees Orophin looking at him.  
  
"I was too late." Is all Legolas can say as his voice breaks. Orophin looks from Haldir's body to Lalaith's and then to Legolas. Several other elves appear from the trees. Legolas rises to his feet still bearing Lalaith in his arms. "Some of you take his body and let's get them back."  
  
Orophin and the others tie their cloaks together and place Haldir's remains on them. Legolas carries Lalaith. Somber the elves make their way back.  
  
As they enter Caras Galadhon wailing rises up, echoing through to the tops of the trees.  
  
Woe to Lothlorien her valiant protector has fallen. Mourn trees, rocks and sun high above.  
For evil has entered here  
Let there be not one eye unfilled with tears.  
Let not one heart be unbroken.  
For evil has entered here.  
Evil has entered The Golden Wood.  
  
Legolas and the others stop before the tree of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Speechlessly all look upon the dead bodies. After a long while Galadriel finally speaks.  
  
"The grace of Lothlorien has been spent, for now none are safe within these borders. Evil has entered here." She says echoing the lament for Haldir.  
  
"Let all be armed and prepared, this evil must be destroyed!" Lord Celeborn exclaims.  
  
Ithil appears from behind Galadriel, all color is drained from her face. Her eyes pass from Haldir to Lalaith. Going to Legolas she looks at Lalaith in his arms. Looking into his tear streaked face she seeks his face as if looking for some sign that this isn't real. Darkness takes Ithil's mind.  
  
The next thing she sees is Lady Galadriel sitting on the bed beside her. Looking at Galadriel, Ithil says with a weak voice, "Tell me it's a dream. Please I employ you, please tell me that it is a horrible nightmare that I have just awoken from. Please My Lady."  
  
"Would that I could, Ithil for it is true." Galadriel says flatly.  
  
Getting up from the bed Galadriel leaves. Closing her eyes, darkness takes Ithil again.  
  
Upon opening her eyes again she sees a new face, Legolas is sitting on the bed next to her. Tears spill from her eyes, sitting up she throws herself upon him. Her body shakes with uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"My husband, my child, they're gone Legolas. They're gone." She sobs. "I am alone."  
  
"No, you are not alone Ithil; I am here and I will not leave your side." Legolas promises her.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry, so sorry. I should have told you about Lalaith. She was your daughter Legolas; our daughter." She bursts out.  
  
"I know Ithil, I know. There is nothing to forgive." He says as he holds her close.  
  
In the doorway King Elessar appears saying, "Come Legolas we hunt a murder."  
  
"It is good to fight together again." A gruff voice says, from behind King Elessar Gimli steps into view. Legolas is glad to see him again but now is not the time for reminiscing.  
  
"I shall return, I will not leave you." Legolas says as he rises from the bed. He turns and leaves with them.  
  
On the ground there is assembled a vast host of elven warriors, armed to the hilt. Taking the lead is King Elessar, Gimli and Legolas. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"This creature is cunning, we must have our wits about us." Says King Elessar. The gathered assemblage grows edgy and restless. "We seek the lowest form of scum! Show him no mercy for he deserves none!"  
  
Anger and hatred burn in the heart and eyes of Legolas, to see Ithil so wounded, so full of grief is more than he can stand. That alone is enough for him to want to destroy this vile creature, but to have murdered his child is more than Legolas can bear. He is so lost in his thoughts that he does not hear Lady Galadriel walking up behind him. Gently she touches his shoulder. Turning he faces the Lady of the Wood.  
  
"Legolas, I bring you these." She holds out to him three arrows; they are pure white and seem to glow with an ethereal inner light. "These arrows I crafted in the night, Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Within them is contained the light of the moon, light that pierces the darkest of nights. If you can hit Coruon with one of these arrows it will pierce his darkness and bring an end to him and his power." Looking down at the ground she continues, "Ithil is very special to me, I have always thought of her as my own daughter. And I thought of Lalaith as my granddaughter." Raising her eyes to Legolas he can see the fire of rage and loathing that flash terribly in her pale eyes. "Destroy him Legolas."  
  
"You have my word My Lady." He says as he bows deeply to her. Turning his attention to the others, King Elessar and some of the captains are dividing up the men and elves and assigning the forest grounds between them. Tension is high and everyone is eager to be off.  
  
Legolas, King Elessar and Gimli go together to the north towards where Haldir had fallen. They spread out a bit but kept in eye contact. Gimli walks closer to Legolas, "I understand that the murder of Haldir and his child is horrible my friend; but why is it your eyes burn with such anger and grief. I have never seen like this, not even when we thought we had failed Merry and Pippin. What is it that troubles you so? Will you not tell your friend?"  
  
Sighing Legolas looks to the blue sky above; finally turning to his long time friend he answers him. "Gimli, that indeed is a long and sad tale."  
  
"It seems we have time my friend." Gimli replies.  
  
"I hope not to much time passes before we find this fiend." Legolas says. Sighing he continues, "I will tell you the tale as quickly as I can. It began long ago when we first came to Lothorien."  
  
"Ah, yes I remember it well." Gimli stares off into the mists of memory. "That is where we first met the Lady Galadriel and Ithil Linde."  
  
"Yes Gimli, however it is where you met Ithil but I fell in love with her." Legolas says as memories also envelop his mind. "So fair, so beautiful, she captured my heart then and there. Later I found out from the lips of Haldir himself that they had promised their bond to each other. At that point I promised myself that nothing would come of my feelings for Ithil. I would bury them and never again would they see the light of day. Until one night in Rivendell, after a night of celebrations and a few goblets of wine, I lost control of myself and stole a kiss from her lips. After that my heart would not give me peace and the next night we gave ourselves to each other as if we were husband and wife. But alas, it was not to be. The next day I intended to ask her for her hand in marriage, however Haldir asked her first. Though I don't understand it, she consented and that night Haldir and Ithil were married. I made a vow to myself that if that was her decision that I would honor it and leave her, accepting that I would pine for her for the rest of my existence."  
  
Slowly Gimli starts to understand. "Are you saying that the child might have been yours?" He ventures to ask.  
  
"Yes Gimli, Lalaith was my child. Though I only knew her for a few precious hours, a deep love for her took root in my heart and now I will destroy this vile fiend who would kill an innocent child. He will pay dearly for the crimes he has committed." Sadness and anger combine in Legolas' voice.  
  
King Elessar ran quickly over to them. "Look there ahead in the top of that tree." He whispers as they duck behind a large boulder. Peering around the boulder the three look, there is an unnatural rustling in a tree several yards ahead.  
  
Legolas draws a regular arrow from his quiver and pulls back his bow, Gimli runs his thumb over the edge of his axe and King Elessar silently draws his sword. Suddenly from behind them several evil-looking creatures drop down from the trees, quickly surrounding the three friends.  
  
Orcs, with a strange, glazed over look in their eyes draw their swords and move in closer. Legolas, Gimli and King Elessar stand back to back ready to fight. When from the branches above them Coruon drops down in the middle of the three. Turning to face him Legolas throws away caution and lunges at Coruon.  
  
"Uh uh uh, not so fast." Says Coruon as the orcs come up and stand directly behind them. "I would put down your weapons if I were you."  
  
The three look and see the orcs have their swords leveled at them. Having no other choice the three place their weapons on the ground.  
  
"Murder!" Comes unbidden out of the lips of Legolas. Orcs from behind grab him by the arms and hold him tightly.  
  
"Murder? Well yes I suppose I am. The question I need to ask is what murder are you talking about and what do you wish to do about it? So many faces, it's hard to keep them all straight. A friend, a brother maybe, or perhaps a girlfriend or a. boyfriend?" Coruon says silkily as he slaps Legolas across the face. Slowly Legolas turns back to face Coruon, fury burns brightly in his eyes; rage such as he has never known before takes him.  
  
"Child slayer." King Elessar hisses at him.  
  
"Ah the little girl. Oh now that was special. I've never slain a child before and to be quite honest I rather enjoyed it. Her flesh was so soft, the scent of her blood so sweet. I must try it again when I get the chance." He says softly.  
  
"You will not live to see that chance." The anger and contempt is obvious in Legolas' voice.  
  
"We shall see son of Thranduil. We shall see." Coruon says as he turns away from them.  
  
Quicker than a flash King Elessar draws a dagger from his boot and hurls it at the nearest orc. The other two grab their weapons from the ground and attack the orcs. Bloodlust comes over Legolas and he slashes into the orcs with his sword, killing them left and right. Gimli's axe sends orc arms, legs and heads flying in all directions. King Elessar's sword is ablaze like white fire, the orc blood never dulling its gleam. Finally the orcs all lay dead, their foul black blood desecrating the once pure forest floor. Catching their breath and looking around them Coruon is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Legolas will not give up so easily. With his keen sharp eyes he carefully searches the forest. Gimli and King Elessar keep silent so as to not distract the elf. In the distance sitting on a high up branch he can see Coruon. There is a smug look on his face; he thinks he has outwitted the three. Getting out his bow, he draws one of the arrows that Galadriel gave him. Notching it to the string he keeps his sharp eye on his quarry.  
  
He lets the arrow fly. It flies through the air straight and true to its mark. However at the very last split second Coruon sees it coming and tries to get out of the way, the arrow finds its mark but only lands in the dark elf's shoulder. He screams as the light pours from the arrow into him. With great effort he pulls the arrow from his flesh and throws it to the ground. He starts to run farther into the forest away from Caras Galadhon.  
  
Legolas and his companions run after him. They came to the spot where the arrow is laying. The once bright white arrow is now blackened and spoiled. All three of them can see him plainly as he tries to outrun them. Quickly Legolas pulls the second arrow from his quiver and notches it. This one also runs true to its mark and hits Coruon in his back just above his heart. The dark elf falls, but gets back up to his feet and keeps running, but this time even slower. Then suddenly he disappears, one second he's there and next he is gone.  
  
The three stop dead in their tracks. "What deviltry is this?" Gimli demands.  
  
Legolas peers around desperately searching for some sign, some hint of their prey. However he can find none. King Elessar listens and looks; he too can't find any sign of him. Without warning something from behind knocks Legolas to the ground. Quickly the elf rolls over and he sees above him the dull black eyes of Coruon.  
  
"I think now it is time for you to die." Coruon says as he raises a dagger high above Legolas. In one deft motion Legolas unbalances Coruon knocking him to the ground and Legolas is above him with the last white arrow in his hand. Without thinking twice Legolas plunges the arrow into the villain's vile heart.  
  
Blood and a foul stench pour out of the evil elf. Legolas gets off him and stares as Coruon's face contorts with pain and fury. In a brilliant flash of white light the body of Coruon disappears, where it lay is a horrid black scorch mark. Ever after that no plant fair or foul would grow there and no animal dared to set paw on it.  
  
For the longest while Legolas stands looking at it.  
  
"Come, there is a promise you must keep." King Elessar says gently to Legolas. Reminding the elf of his promise to return to Ithil.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
That night the bodies of Haldir and Lalaith are placed on top of a high funeral pyre. All the elves gather around. Lord Celeborn steps forward, he is holding a torch high in his hand. Tears fall from the eyes of the elves landing on the ground. Flowers grow and bloom at the feet of the elves from the tears they shed. Its beautiful white blossoms all hang their heads in mourning.  
  
The night seems to know the great sorrow of hearts of the elves. The moon is bright and high in the sky, but it does not have its playful glow, instead its light is proud and respectful. The birds thickly cover the trees near them singing mournfully. Even the stars above seem tearful and solemn.  
  
Ithil stands there looking at them; the elves have done their best to cover the hideous wounds. If you did not know they were dead, it would seem that they were sleeping peacefully. In Ithil's mind's eye she can still see the horrendous wounds, the blood dripping everywhere and she can still hear the sound of her heart breaking. She longed for the darkness that she had felt before when she had thought that Haldir had died. She yearned for death to take her away from this. But she felt nothing, no despair, no sorrow, she felt numb and empty, she did not mourn or even cry, it was as though she only existed.  
  
Legolas looked at her from across the way, his heart breaking for her. King Elessar and Gimli stand next to their friend. King Elessar puts his hand on his friend's shoulder and Gimli pats his back.  
  
No one says a word as Celeborn touches the flame to the pyres. The fire catches quickly and engulfs the two bodies. One by one the elves leave and songs of lament rise in the trees touching the stars themselves. Celeborn and Galadriel also take their leave. Ithil just stands there staring into the fire, oblivious of anything around her. All Legolas can do is look at her, his heart feels the emptiness surrounding her. King Elessar and Gimli finally drag Legolas away, leaving Ithil there alone.  
  
In the morning Legolas finds Ithil still standing in the same place. The fire had long since died away and in its place, grass and beautiful flowers were already growing. He gently placed his hands on her arms and turns her to face him. He searches for words to say and not coming up with anything to say he just wraps his arms around her. He wishes for some reaction to come from her, to fall into his arms and cry or scream, even to hit him and demand release from his arms anything. But there is nothing, just her slow even breathing.  
  
Finally she speaks, "There is nothing here for me anymore Legolas. I'm am leaving here." She starts to walk away from him.  
  
"Where will you go? I will gladly go with you." He says to her.  
  
She pauses in mid-step, turning to look at him, he can see a void where the light that shined so brightly in her eyes once had been. "I will journey to Rivendell, from there I don't know."  
  
"I will not leave you." He says firmly.  
  
"But I am leaving you Legolas. I am but an empty shell, the love I felt for you is long since gone. I have nothing to offer you." She says her voice devoid of any emotions. Opening her hand he can see the bracelet. She places it in his hand walks away. All Legolas can do is stand there and watch her leave. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Many years go by. The departure of Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel to the havens, the death of King Elessar and the death of Arwen hit all of Elvendom hard, making for very heavy burdens for Ithil to bear. So much pain and anguish for one elf to bear, her husband and child slain, friends and family long gone. Ithil thinks about sailing to the undying lands, but she chooses to return to Lothlorien.  
  
The time came however, when Lord Celeborn decides to join Galadriel in the Gray Havens. Word is sent out to all of elves that still remain in Middle Earth. Lord Celeborn is leaving Lothlorien and has chosen a new Lady of the Wood. Word goes wide and far of the naming of Ithil Linde as the new Lady of Lothlorien. Messengers arrive in Mirkwood bearing the news to the hall of the King. Upon the passing of King Thranduil to the havens, his son Thrandin, brother of Legolas, is named King in his place.  
  
Legolas is in the hall when the messenger delivers the news of Ithil. Bittersweet memories of Ithil sweep over him. Putting his hand into his pocket he feels a soft velvet bag; inside this bag is the wedding bracelet he had gotten for her. After she returned it to him, he placed it in this bag to carry with him always. He decides to go to Lothlorien and give their love one last try.  
  
A grand affair has been set up to honor Lord Celeborn and to celebrate the naming of Ithil as Lady of the Lorien. Never before has so many allowed into Lothlorien. Elves and guests from all over Middle Earth come. The group from Mirkwood arrives; Legolas is of course one of their numbers. There he sees her; she is up on a platform greeting the guests as they arrive. He has never seen her so beautiful. She is dressed in array that would befit the richest queen in all of Middle Earth. Her face is as fair as ever; but in her green eyes there is a difference. They are older than her years, aged from too much pain for one person to bear.  
  
"No greetings for friends from far away pointy ears?" A rough voice next to him says. Legolas is so entranced with Ithil that he did not notice that Gimli has been standing next to him. "She is more beautiful then ever is she not Laddie?"  
  
"That she is Gimli." Legolas says.  
  
"Perhaps the time has come for the love you two share finally to come to bear." Gimli suggests.  
  
Turning to look at Gimli, with a smile on his face, (the first Gimli has seen in years) Legolas says, "Perhaps."  
  
The crowd falls silent as Lord Celeborn steps forward.  
  
"My brothers and sisters, friends and guests." Celeborn addresses them. "I give you greetings and blessings. Today I leave the fair woods of Lothlorien and journey to the havens. It grieves my heart to leave so many friends and family behind. However the emptiness that the Lady Galadriel left in my heart when she departed is great but now my heart rejoices at the chance to be with her again. However I cannot leave the woods without a Lord or Lady to watch over it; and after much consideration I have decided to name Lady Galadriel's most trusted servant and adopted daughter, Ithil Linde to be her replacement. So now I present to you, Ithil Linde who hence forth shall be known as The Lady Rinithil."  
  
The huge crowd raise their voices crying, "Hail Lady Rinithil! Hail Lady Rinithil! Hail Lady Rinithil!"  
  
With that Celeborn places a wondrous circlet upon her head, which had been wrought by the master elf-smiths. In the center of the circlet is a small shard of Galadriel's mirror. It will give her the gift of sight into whatever corner of Middle Earth she wishes to see. As it is placed upon her head the dark that has been over Lothlorien ever since Galadriel left lifts a bit and a faint light can be seen emanating from the heart of the forest. A queenly appearance comes over Lady Rinithil and again the cry goes up, "Hail Lady Rinithil! Hail Lady Rinithil! Hail Lady Rinithil!"  
  
A great feast is waiting, the likes of which has never been seen before nor seen since.  
  
During the feast a servant approaches Legolas, "Prince Legolas, the Lady Rinithil requests an audience with you." Nodding Legolas follows the servant up several flights of stairs to a talan that is far away from everything and everyone.  
  
The sight of her takes his breath away. The soft light that shines from her face makes her look as if the moon itself took bodily form but kept all of its mystery and beauty.  
  
"Legolas muin." she says smiling at him.  
  
"My Lady." He says as he bows very deeply to her.  
  
"No muin, never bow to me." She says as she places her hand under his chin and raises his face up to hers. She looks at his face as if she wants to memorize every part of it. Her hand leaves his chin and caresses his cheek. Legolas closes his eyes and puts his hand over hers. With his other hand he takes the bracelet from his pocket. He removes her hand from his cheek and he places the bracelet upon her wrist.  
  
"You have a new name Rinithil, it is time for a new life." Legolas says from the depths of his soul. "Enter that new life with me by your side. Be my bride." He gazed into her eyes.  
  
Rinithil looks at the bracelet, she turns away from him and goes to the window. "Yes, it is time for a new life. But I can not marry you Legolas." Her words tear his heart as if it is paper. "I have a duty to my people and to Middle Earth and I cannot let anything be a hindrance. If anything happened to you." Her voice trails off. Turning back around to face him, he can see tears streaming down her face. "No Legolas muin, the time has come for me to stand alone."  
  
"You have shed too many tears Ithil." He says as he calls her by the name she had when he first fell in love with her. "You shall always be a part of me; and we will always be soul mates. One shall always be incomplete without the other. There is nothing in Middle Earth for me anymore Rinithil. I will take a boat and go to the Undying Lands; there I will await you. Wear my bracelet Rinithil, and when your task here is done, come to me and there in the Havens we shall be wed finally. There will our hearts and souls will find peace and be complete."  
  
"Yes Legolas, I will come and then may our hearts be free." She says. "But before you go, take this and remember me always." She takes from her finger a ring, engraved upon it is a mellorn tree and a mirkwood tree, their branches entwine to form a heart, with the sun rising in-between them. Taking his hand she places the ring on his finger. "Whenever you look upon this ring Legolas, know that you carry my heart with you." Legolas leans forward to kiss her, but she raises her hand to stop him. "No, please don't Legolas. For I would not want you to stop at only a kiss." She says sadly. He nods his head, he understands, he does not know if he can leave with only a kiss either.  
  
"I will always love you Ithil Linde, Lady Rinithil." Legolas says, and then he turns and walks out the door.  
  
Legolas walks in daze until he almost trips over Gimli.  
  
"Well Laddie? What happened? When is the wedding taking place?" Gimli asks excitedly.  
  
"There will be no wedding Gimli." Legolas replies flatly.  
  
"What do you mean Legolas? Don't tell me she said no." Gimli says astonished.  
  
"She said no Gimli." And he walked away from Gimli. Speechless Gimli stared after Legolas.  
  
Running to catch up with him Gimli asks, "What will you do now?" He is worried about his long-time friend; he has never seen the elf so empty looking, so devoid of that inner light and laughter.  
  
"I will sail to the Grey Havens Gimli, there I will wait for her, and when she comes to me, there we will be wed. I go now to where I know a boat will be waiting." He says as he continues to walk.  
  
Thinking for just a second Gimli again runs after him. "Well my boy, I can't let you go alone, knowing elves you will probably get lost by this time tomorrow."  
  
"I think that your help would be most welcomed Master Dwarf." Legolas says as a faint smile crosses his face.  
  
Off in a secluded inlet by the river, Legolas and Gimli find the boat that has been left for Legolas by his servants. Getting into the boat they push off from shore, never to return to Middle Earth again.  
  
Using the power of Galadriel's shard Rinithil watches as Legolas and Gimli make their way down the river. 'Until our paths cross again, Legolas Greenleaf.'  
  
And so ends the story of Ithil Linde and the story of Lady Rinithil begins. and so you know Rinithil does sail to the Undying Lands where her and Legolas finally wed. and finally find happiness. 


End file.
